ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mentor
Plot (Title comes up) Part 1: Rome in the Morning When Rome was awake, you smelled two things. Bread and … smoke. Well, you only smelled the smoke if you lived with 3 blacksmiths. When Rome was awake, you could hear two things. People chattering and the clanging of a hammer, which is because you live with 3 Blacksmiths. See the pattern? Here’s one more thing…. You never, EVER, get enough sleep. “George… it’s time to get up. We got work to do. “I heard Clifton say. “Oh…. Do we have to?” I begged. “CLIFTON! GET OVER HERE NOW! I NEED HELP WITH THE STATUE. AND BRING YOUR FRIEND TOO. HE’S LATE. IF HE WANTS TO LEARN AND STAY HERE HE NEEDS TO BE UP!” Clifton’s Dad said. “Uhg… Yes George. Please, just get up before he kicks you out. Please? Coming Father. “Clifton said. “Fine. “ I said. I quickly got dressed and entered the dining room. On the table, I saw a roll, some fruit, and a cup of water. I hurried as I ate, for I could hear more and more clinging in the Blacksmith room. Then I took a breath, and stepped in the Blacksmith Room. “Ahh… George… your here. Thank GoodnESS! MAN! CLIFTON! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT ... Clifton, be more careful. You should be grateful I didn’t say something… rude. George… comes over here….” Clifton’s Dad shouted. If you had to describe Clifton’s Dad, he looked like he could be a Greek giant. He had huge shoulders and his head was huge. The shape is bulging and messed up. The Black Beard grew down to his stomach and he had scars and bruises across his entire right arm. His brown eyes were sunken in and you would think that he looked like that statue of the Roman God, Vulcan. Well, you have to admit that he did look like him. Well at least I know how easy it is for him to make those statues. Right now, he was working on the Roman God Jupiter for the Emperor. “Okay…. The next step in making this statue is cutting the hair. Jupiter needs fine hair that reaches down to his shoulders. “Clifton’s Dad replied. “Got it. “ I said. As I started to work on it, I caught a quick movement of something. I didn’t get a good look, but something told me soon… something was going to happen. Something that would change my life again… And it would not be good. Part 2: The Thief and the Building By Noon, Clifton’s Dad had noticed we needed food so we got some cash in a pouch, and left. We went to the markets and got the panis plebeius bread. We also received a few figs, almonds and grapes. Not to mention some beans, beets, mushrooms, pumpkins, and turnips. We were receiving a few more things, when suddenly, a sudden change in the wind occurred. I felt a bump in my arm, and looked down into my hand, and the pouch was gone! I turned to the side and saw what appeared to be a younger boy running away from me. “Hey, give that back!” I ran straight towards him, thinking that if I lost that, Clifton’s Dad would kill me, and I would have to leave. My Mom was gone, so I’d have to find a new apprentice soon or I’d starve. Crashing into people, I was searching everywhere for that thief. But he was nowhere. “Hey stop bumming in to me you jerk “ a man yelled. “Sorry…” I replied. “Watch where you’re going Kid” A woman screamed “Sorry….” I repeated. “George!” I heard Clifton say. Clifton came and asked , “ What’s Wrong? “ “ He took our money!” We followed the kid across the streets, yet we did not prevail. However, we did get many more insults. “ Hey , stop that you…” “ You need to watch were you go you big ugly kid!” “ I’m getting the guards, those kids need to be taught a lesson. “ Ten Minutes after the pouch stolen, we couldn’t see him. “Oh Man, why did we lose him? Why?????” “It’s okay. We’ll just have to… “Clifton started. I turned my attention to what he was looking at, and it was something so amazing, it seemed like Time was slowing down. It stood so high, like piercing the sky in glory and honor. I heard thousands of people shouting, cheering, and roaring. Not a crack on it, and you felt like you wanted to run in there. I had no idea what it was… but I started to enter. “George NO! “ Clifton shouted. His hand reached out, and pulled me back. “Do not go in there!” he screamed. “It’s the Colosseum. Fight in there, and you die. Come on. “ I stared at the site, for I could not believe Rome had such buildings. It was… it was… “It’s Beautiful. “ I said. “GEORGE, NO!!!!! “ Clifton shouted with all his might. It wasn’t Clifton that made me stop, it was the thief. I saw him spying on us. “There he is! Get him! “ We raced down the alley and this time, we were NOT going to lose him. I started to use my senses and I realized I could get him. I could hear him speak to himself. “I must ….. Family… food…” I could smell him, which was only because he smelled like he bathed with the most disgusting animals on Earth. It was like … Trash. I could see him turning the corner, looking back and realizing that we were still following him. I couldn’t grab him and I wouldn’t use the other sense. Then, Luck came into play. He fell down and I grabbed his robe, and yanked him to wall. “Ouch! That hurt!” he yelled. “Okay. I’ve been following you all day and now that I got you… give me the pouch. “ “What pouch?” he said. “The Pouch you stole from me.” His eyes crossed over his face, and with a slight blush on his checks, once again he denied ever having a pouch. “I SAW YOU HAVE A BROWN, SMALL, LITTLE POUCH FULL OF COINS. NOW WILL YOU GIVE THEM TO ME YOU LITTLE THIEF!” I screamed. A look of terror washed over his face and I realized I’d gone too far. He started to shake, and broke into tears. “All right! I took it! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Jupiter forgive me! I’m SORRY! I’M SORRY THE BOTH OF YOU!” He sobbed on me, and then Clifton. His cries were louder than they could ever be, and I started to feel guilt. “Well, you can start to be forgiven if you tell us why you took the pouch” Clifton said. “Well, you see my family is a very poor family. We live in the darkest areas of Rome. Where there is little food and water. We are constantly arrested and some of us have been killed in the Arena. Since we are so poor…. Sometimes… we…” “Are forced to steal food, water, supplies, and money.” I said. “Yes. Here’s your money back. “he replied. He gave the money back, every last cent. Then, he retrieved from another pocket a different pouch. “I stole this too. You can have it. I guess now you’ll give me to the guards, huh?” he asked. I looked at him with all of my guilt. He had sobbed on me, begged for forgiveness like a lunatic, and revealed how poor he was. “I have a family. My brother, my mother, and I were poor. Barely enough money. But I was given a chance, and I took it. “I started. I took the two pouches, and gave them back. “Here you are. Use them, get food and water. Take care of your family. “I said. He looked at me, wondering if I was lying. He started to give them back, but I pushed his arms to his chest. “No really, you can have them. “ I reminded him. “George… you’ll be kicked out. “ Clifton told me. “I don’t care…. I’d rather be kicked out then not help him. “ He gave us a huge smile, hugged us both, and with one last thanks, ran off. Part 3: The Blacksmith Dies Clifton and I had his bag full of the stuff we got before the thief came. We were walking towards his house, when Tomas ran out. “Guys…. He… he…. The thing… A Family Torn by Death and Hate…” ''he started shouting. We dropped our stuff and ran to his house. The Door was open. We ran into there, and we saw the wall and the bedroom hall were blocked by a giant carving. On that, was a strange creature, with 14 tentacles. Also, was a strange yet amazing looking type of sword. Not Roman but … different. Finally, there was a giant circle with the sign “Infinity “on it. We looked at Clifton’s Dad, who had gone mad… “NOOOO, NOOOO! I must finish, I must warn…. ''A Family Torn by Death and Hate… ''Ah… must write it down…. Ahhhhhhhhh!” he screamed to himself. Clifton ran to his father and cried, “Father, what’s wrong? Father?” Clifton’s dad pushed him to the floor was he finished working on the carving. Tomas was terrified, and I was worried, for what could cause such a thing? “Oh…yes… the eyes of the …. Must make it… must! And…….. ''Ahhhhhhh….. ''Ones will be down the Hall. ''“he said. Then, a giant roar came from his throat, and he finally said, “Finished.” The Room got colder and a look of terror came on his face. “NO, no you. Noooo! You will not get them. I am….. NOOOOO! That cannot be!” he cried to the sky as he held his hands on his head. He looked at us, with one last moment of Sanity… and said, “GOOOOO!” He moved around, repeating no, and at its climax, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Then, he fell down, crashed into the table, and hit the floor. Tomas ran to his side, and put his hand on his chest. After a few seconds, a cold stare appeared on his face. “Dead”. I opened my mouth, in shock. That was not possible. He couldn’t be dead. “How is that possible?” Then, a sound of 20 feet came, and I heard, “Freeze!” Characters Main Characters *George (Story Teller) *George's Mother ( Mentioned) *James ( Mentioned ) *Clifton *Clifton and Tomas's Father ( Alive and now Deceased ) *Tomas Villians *The Thief ( turned good ) *Mysterious People ( at the end ) Category:Episodes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Season 1 Episodes